This invention relates generally to the field of support pillows, and in particular to support pillows useful in supporting infants, babies and other items. In one particular application, the support pillows may be useful in holding a baby while feeding the baby.
When feeding a baby, some type of support typically needs to be provided. For example, one common technique used in breast feeding is to position the baby lengthwise across the mother while holding the baby in the mother's arms. A similar position may be used when bottle feeding except that the baby's head may be rested in the crook of the feeder's arm while the rest of the body rests on the feeder's lap.
In either case, supporting the baby while feeding can tire and fatigue the feeder, especially if feeding is prolonged or is required numerous times throughout the day. To help support the baby, a variety of pillows have been proposed including, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,661,861; 5,581,833 and 5,519,906, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.